1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical lamps in general, and is more particularly directed to a self-powered electrical candle lamp including an illumination device and an electronic control unit provided with an ambient light sensor provided for automatically turning the illumination device on and off in response to an ambient light level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There currently exist electrical candlestick lamps including a light bulb and standard electrical cord and plug for connection with a conventional household outlet. Typically, these electrical type candlestick lamps include a plastic base connected to a plastic candlestick provided with an electrical socket for a conventional light bulb having a threaded type electrical connector base. A length of standard two wire electrical cord extends through the base and candlestick portion to connect with the electrical socket at one end and provided with a standard household plug at an opposite end thereof.
Other illuminated ornamental candlestick lamps of the prior art include self-powered devices in which the lamp is provided with a self-contained power supply. Example of such prior art devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,580 that discloses a self-powered ornamental lighting device including a power supply, a light bulb and a circuit means connecting the power supply and the light bulb. While such prior art devices provide improvement in the areas intended, there is still a great need for a simple, economical self-powered ornamental lighting device.
It is also known to incorporate a sensor for turning on and off a light fixture. Examples of known sensors include those which are responsive to ambient light or touch. The majority of small electrical devices in general, and light fixtures in particular, use a two-wire, non-grounded connection to a power source. This places a premium on proper insulation and solid construction to minimize the potential for electrical shock. Known sensors have been arranged in configurations wherein the ambient light sensors and the circuit means are disposed within the candlestick separately and spaced from the light bulb. In many instances it is more important to provide the circuit means which has a small aspect ratio to facilitate assembly within tubular cavities and provide a more streamlined appearance better suited to positioning along the length of a wire. Additionally, a sensor package having a small aspect ratio is easily encased by a tubular insulating sleeve.
In the case of ornamental light fixtures, their shape is often configured to resemble a comparable non-electrified device such as a candle or an oil lantern. Further, their external appearance is a primary concern since the light fixtures are intended to be displayed. In these cases, the availability of an unobtrusive cavity within the fixture to house the sensor is very restricted.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exist a continuing need for a new and improved electrical candle lamp utilizing an ambient light sensor in a compact, simple, inexpensive and easily assembled arrangement.